You will never be alone
by Reiko Shiraishi
Summary: El coronel Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye empiezan a demostrarse los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Pero los temores escondidos sobre estos sentimientos salen a la luz y se hacen cada vez más grande; además los dos tienen mucho trabajo por delante y no pueden poner por delante su relación.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche fría y lluviosa. En el Cuartel General Central todos se habían ido, excepto el coronel y su fiel compañera la teniente. Estaba acabando de firmar unos documentos que debía enviar sí o sí mañana muy temprano. Su teniente como siempre no se iba hasta asegurarse de que él acabase todo el trabajo y no se durmiese sin querer.

-Acabado-dijo el coronel Mustang terminando en un bostezo.

La teniente no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba a su perro con suavidad.

-Desde que todo acabó y Acero y Al volvieron a Rizenbul el día a día se a vuelto muy aburrido-siguió hablando el coronel.

-Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, coronel-le replicó la teniete-. Debemos mucho a los Ishvalies y-no pudo acabar ya que el coronel la interrumpió.

-Teniente Hawkeye... ¿Hace cuánto que no me llamas por mi nombre de pila? No extrañas aquellos tiempos en que no había ningún coronel ni teniente ni nada parecido.

La joven rubia se extrañó al oir hablar a Mustang de esa manera, pero no dudó en contestarle con su típica firmeza y seriedad:

-Aquellos tiempos, coronel, son pasado.

Mustang notó tristeza en sus ojos. Conocía muy bien a su teniente, la conocía hace mucho tiempo, casi desde su infancia debido a que el padre de Riza había sido su maestro. Y aunque el semblante de su teniente no hubiese cambiado en ningún momento al hablar, sus ojos demostraban lo que su cara no hacía. Aquellos ojos marrones y grandes como los de un halcón.

De pronto se vio perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a su teniente.

-Coronel-empezó a hablar la joven al sentirse incómoda con aquella fija mirada-. He de irme. Y creo que usted también. Le recuerdo que como casi todos los días debemos madrugar mañana. Y Hayate tiene que cenar y descansar.

-¡Hablando de cena!- exclamó Mustang como si fuese lo único que había escuchado-. ¿Te apetece que te invite a cenar?

Riza se sorprendió por aquella propocición. Lo primero que pensó es que la estaba tomando el pelo y que ensallaba para pedirselo mañana a cualquier chica guapa que viese. Pero Mustang aún esperaba su respuesta con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Como ya le dije tengo que madrugar mañana. Y,ademas, no hay ningún restaurante abierto pasada la media noche.

-Yo no dije en ningún momento llevarte a un restaurante- la corrigió Mustang-. Pensaba llevarte a mi casa y prepararte yo mismo la cena. Pero si lo que prefieres es algo más romántico e íntimo y donde me cobren un ojo de la cara por una pizca de comida, puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Roy dijo aquello último no con poco sarcasmo pero también en serio.

Riza le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó y miró hacia la ventana. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y no parecía que fuese a parar-. ¿Podría llevarme hasta mi piso?

-Pensaba hacerlo aunque tú no quisieses.

Roy sonrió con ternura y se levantó de su asiento. Fue a coger su abrigo seguido de la teniente. Salieron los dos juntos cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Riza llevaba entre sus brazos a Hayate. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, en especial los días como aquel. Nunca se separaba de él en los días lluviosos. Aún se acordaba de aquella tarde lluviosa en la que Al lo había encontrado y cuando le había salvado de tener que vivir con el maniático Mustang como su dueño, o de acabar como comida asada de Havoc.

Roy estaba cogiendo un paraguas cuando notó que su compañera estaba algo distraída acariciando el pelo de Hayate.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el coronel disimulando algo de pena cuando en verdad se alegraba porque solo había un paraguas- Hoy solo queda un paraguas. Tendremos que compartirlo.

La teniente volvió a su mundo y le miró.

-Juraría que esto es cosa suya-murmuró.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Mustang mientras salía a la calle y abría el paraguas.

Riza negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Mustang la miró entonces con su habitual sonrisa mientras le extendía su brazo izquierdo invitandola a agarrarse a él. Y así lo hizo. Fueron los dos muy juntos hasta llegar al coche. La teniente estaba algo sonrojada pero por suerte Mustang no se había dado cuenta.

Mustang condució hasta el apartamento de Riza y le acompaño con el paraguas hasta su portal para que no se mojase.

De repente Riza se puso algo nerviosa. Empezó a meter sus manos en todos los bolsillos de su uniforme militar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Mustang.

-Yo... no encuentro las llaves.

-Te las habrás olvidado en la oficina- Mustang estaba muy tranquilo-. Puedes qued...

Riza la interrumpió al instante dejandole con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Tenemos que volver!

-Pero...

De pronto Riza ya estaba en el coche arrancando el motor. Mustang fue corriendo hasta su coche.

-Venga, sal de mi sitio que conduzco yo-dijo Roy.

Riza estaba empapada ya que Roy era el que tenía el paraguas y se había alejado de él para llegar al coche. Se movió a un lado cediéndole el sitio a Mustag. Él cerró su paraguas y entró con rapidez al coche.

-Oye-empezó Roy al notar que su asiento estaba húmedo-, ya eres una adulta. No deberías hacerte pis encima.

Riza estaba roja como un tomate. Era bastante vergonzoso que le dijesen eso. Pero que se lo dijese Mustang era para ella un millón de veces más embarazoso.

-Coronel-dijo con voz baja y tímida-, sabe que es porque me he mojado con la lluvia.

-Pero esa no es razón para hacerse pis- siguió bromeando con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-¡Mustang! ¡Para, por favor!- se hartó la rubia de aquella humillación.

Mustang puso en marcha el coche.

-¡Me alegro de que no me hayas llamado por mi cargo militar!- dijo con verdadera alegría y emoción Mustang.

Riza se asustó un poco. Mustang a veces se parecía mucho a un niño pequeño y eso asustaba a todo el mundo.

-Casi siempre le llamo por su nombre cuando estamos fuera del trabajo-declaró Riza algo enfadada.

El coronel notó su enfado e intentó disculparse.

-Sabes que con lo de antes solo estaba bromeando.

Riza no dijo nada. Volvía a estar perdida en su mundo mirando hacia abajo y acariciando a Hayate.

Roy soltó su mano izquierda del volante y la acercó a la cara de la chica para acariciarla. Pero su mano se quedó a mitad de camino y retrocedió. El coronel se volvió a centrar en la carretera. En unos minutos habían llegado. Los dos salieron del coche rápidamente y fueron corriendo a la entrada del Cuartel General. Mustang llevaba consigo el paraguas, pero no lo había abierto. Al entrar dejó el paraguas recostado por la pared de la entrada.

Cuando ya estaban en la oficina empezaron a rebuscar por todas partes. Diez minutos después se habían resignado. El coronel se dejó caer en su sillón. Miró a su teniente y sus ojos desprendieron un extraño brillo cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Vaya es una pena. Pero da igual, seguro que lo encuentras mañana. Hoy por hoy puedes dormir en mi piso.

Riza no estaba muy segura pero no la quedaba otra.

-Podríamos cenar juntos también- añadió el coronel.

-Está bien- se rindió la chica-. Pero cenamos y me voy a dormir.

En la cara de Mustang se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, vamonos-sentenció él.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada y salieron fueron corriendo hasta el coche. Al llegar, Hayate sacó la cabeza por una ventanilla y empezó a ladrar preocupada por su dueña que se había calado aún más que antes. Por suerte Mustang ya no le tomaría el pelo ya que él estaba completamente empapado.

Cuando ya estaban de camino al piso de Mustang, éste dijo:

-Creo que me olvido de algo.

-Se dejó el paraguas en la oficina-le ayudó Riza-. No sé siquiera para qué se lo llevó, ya que antes no lo abrió.

Mustang intentaba mirar la carretera pero no conseguía ver bien, ya que, apesar de los limpiaparabrisas, la lluvia caía muy rápido y en abundacia.

-Por lo visto tú te has fijado en todo aquello- decía Roy mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabez intentando ver lo que había tras el cristal-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me di cuenta de que no abrió el paraguas aunque lo llevó consigo. Pero los dos ibamos con prisas así que tampoco le di importancia- se explicó Riza-. Y me di cuenta hace unos minutos de que no he vuelto a ver el paraguas.

Mustang solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, asintiendo.

De pronto frenó en secó. Derraparon un poco por el agua,

pero el coche se paró.

El coronel se disculpó explicando que al no ver bien la calle no se dió cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Salieron los dos del coche. Riza intentaba cubrir a Hayate con el abrigo. Mustang abrió deprisa la puerta de su portal e invitó a pasar a su teniente.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso. Roy se dirigió a una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo y la abrió. Al entrar Riza dejó suelto a Hayate que fue corriendo a revolcarse en el sofá.

-Hayate, abajo- le ordenó su dueña.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Mustang-. Pásame tu abrigo.

Riza dejó a su perro en el sofá del coronel y entregó su abrigo a éste. Estaban los dos empapados.

-Deberíamos ducharnos- gritó roy desde una habitación donde estaba colgando los abrigos-. Por separados, claro.

Riza se calmó cuando Mustang se aclaró mejor. Cuando el volvió al salón le traía una bata y una toalla. Se la entregó y le indicó el baño.

Riza se metió al cuarto de baño y empezó a desvestirse.

-Pásame la ropa mojada para ponerla a secar- le dijo Mustang desde fuera.

Riza entreabrió un poco la puerta y se la entregó. Encendió el agua caliente y lleno la tina. Cuando se llenó por completo se metió en ella.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y frío, y al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente empezó a relajarse. Sus músculos estaban sueltos y no le contestaban. Se quedó así quieta mientras su cuerpo y su mente se relajaban.


	2. Chapter 2

El pelo rubio de Riza caía por sus hombros y a sus lados flotando en el agua de forma hondulada. Sentía como si el cuerpo le pesase una tonelada. El agua caliente estaba tan buena que quería quedarse ahí por siempre. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro mientras subía la cabeza hacia arriba y dejaba caer sus párpados.

Mientras tanto Roy estaba preparando la cena en una pequeña cocina. Hayate estaba sentado junto a él, observándolo fijamente. Cuando él se movía un poco Hayate lo seguía.

-¿Tienes hambre, Hayate?-preguntó Mustang al canino.

Hayate dio un ladrido como si le contestase. Mustang se agachó al instante con un plato de plastico en una mano. Al dejarlo en el suelo Hayate empezó a mordisquear las patas de pollo recién hechas que habían en el plato. Roy acarició la cabeza del perro revolviendole un poco el pelo.

-Riza me dijo que es tu comida favorita-le dijo Roy mientras Hayate comía por lo visto con mucho apetito-. Te lo mereces. Te debo muchas cosas por haber cuidado de Riza cuando yo no estaba.

Hayate levantó su cabezita y empezó a lamer las manos de Mustang.

Justo en ese momento se oyó el ruido de una puerta. Mustang miró hacia el baño y vio a su compañera cubierta solo con una bata. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero el rubor de la chica era mucho más notable. Mustang carraspeó un poco mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, hacia Hayate.

-Le he dado la cena ya- empezó a hablar-. Es que tenía mucha hambre y no quería hacerle esperar más.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció Riza con la voz un poco más suave de lo normal. Entonces preguntó a Roy un poco más sonrojada-.¿Yo... podría pasar...? ¿Podrías prestarme...?

Riza tenía mucha vergüenza y no sabía muy bien como hacerle las preguntas. Pero Mustang la entendía y se apresuró a contestar antes de hacerla pasar por algo más bochornoso.

-Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto. Te puedo dejar alguna camiseta mía y algún pantalón de cuando era más joven. Ya sabes es que si te dejo uno de mi talla de ahora pues te quedarían realmente enormes y entonces pues se te caería...

Mustang estaba por lo visto bastante nervioso también así que Riza le frenó antes de que esto acabase peor.

-Gracias- la voz de su amiga bastó para que él se callase pero no le tranquilizó sino que le puso más nervioso provocando que su corazón se acelerase.

Mustang la llevó hasta su cuarto. Riza se sentó a un borde de la cama mientras él buscaba la ropa en unos cajones. Riza estaba muy rígida y nerviosa.

-Aquí tienes- se levantó Roy y se acercó a ella con la ropa doblada sobre sus manos-. A lo mejor te quede un poco grande pero es lo más pequeño que tengo.

-No pasa nada- le tranquilizó su amiga aceptando la ropa mientras se ponía de pie.

Mustang miró al suelo y luego volvió a mirarla.

-Pues eso- dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo y luego a un lado-. Tienes mi habitación para cambiarte. Me voy.

Roy salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cinco minutos después salió del cuarto Riza. Roy estaba sentado en el sofá con Hayate encima suyo mordisqueando un hueso de las patas de pollo que había cenado. Al oír que la puerta se abría se giró enseguida y su corazón volvió a acelerarse. La camiseta que le había dejado le quedaba bastante grande, casi hasta las rodill, y la parte del cuello caía por sus hombros. Los pantalones se los había remangado hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Roy le dedicó una sonrisa provocando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Te dije que te quedaría grande.

-No pasa. En serio- dijo Riza mientras se subía una de las mangas, ya que se había caído por debajo del codo.

Mustang tuvo que desviar su mirada con disimulo, ya que a su amiga se le vio medio pecho.

-Bueno-dijo él entonces-, ¿te apetece una cena a las dos de la madrugada?

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ya. Aunque tú aún no te has duchado si quieres es tu casa así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Mustang sonrió y dijo:

-Tienes razón. Debes estar agotada. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si necesitas algo me lo dices.

Riza se dirigió al cuarto de Mustang. Entonces Mustang fue a coger su toalla y se dirigió al baño. Empezó a desvestirse y se metió en la ducha.

Riza salió un momento de su cuarto para beber un poco de agua. Estaba en la cocina buscando los vasos cuando se fijó en que Roy había preparado un poco de tallarines y pollo para la cena. Aún estaba caliente, pero lo puso a calentar unos minutos.

Roy llevaba unos diez minutos duchandose cuando acabó. Salió cubriéndose con su toalla desde la cadera hasta las rodillas.

Se miró al espejo mientras se peinaba hacia atrás el pelo y recitaba en voz baja:

-Soy el Alquimista de Fuego, y Generalísimo quiero ser.

Mi sueño es un harén de tiarronas tener. Hoy como ayer miro al espejo y entreno mi pose de tío bueno.

Se le escaparon unas cuantas risas. Dos minutos después estaba fuera del baño solo con los pantalones del pijama.

Riza estaba sentada en el sofá esperándole. Contempló el torso firme y musculoso de su coronel. Más abajo desviado a su izquierda se presenciaba una cicatriz que ella muy bien recordaba. Aquella vez que lucharon contra Lust. Cuando le había echo creer que Mustang había muerto provocando que perdiese los estribos y quisiese morir. Y cuando Alphonse la había protegido y el Coronel la había salvado a ella y a Al.

De pronto volvió a la realidad y notó que Mustang la miraba fijamente. Entonces se atrevió a hablar:

-Verás, quería que me acompañases un momento a la cocina. Es que no encuentro los vasos.

-¡Ahh! Están en el mueble de arriba de la izquierda- le contestó Mustang enseguida.

-Pero acompáñame- le insistió Riza.

-Ya tienes tus veintiseis añitos- le reprochó Mustang-. Soy mayor que tú, pero aún así eres ya adulta como para tener miedo.

Riza desvió la mirada enfadada.

-Vale, vale- se resignó él.

Fueron juntos hasta la cocina. Mustang le dio al interruptor de la luz iluminando el cuarto. Sobre la mesa del comedor estaban los cubiertos ordenados. En medio estaba una servida en bandejas la comida que Mustang había preparado.

Mustang miró a la rubia algo confuso.

-¿No querías que cenásemos juntos?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo- dijo Mustang mientras retiraba una de las sillas invitando a sentarse a Riza.

Los dos se sentaron y cenaron juntos.

-Cocinas muy bien- le alagó Riza mientras comía.

-Estás mintiendo.

-En serio- insistió Riza.

Mustang se rió. Le encantaba molestar a su amiga. Pero entonces su car se tornó seria.

-Hace mucho que no cenábamos juntos- dijo-. Al menos a solas.

Riza también se puso seria y vio añoranza en los ojos de Roy.

-Lo sé- asintió ella-. Pero ya no somos dos adolescentes despreocupados sin conocimientos de la vida.

Roy dio un gran mordisco a su pata de pollo.

-Eso es mentira- le refutó él-. Somos los mismos. Un juguete se puede romper con el tiempo, pero sigue siendo un juguete y se puede arreglar.

-Eso lo decía mi padre- añadió Riza.

-La alquimia no es lo único que aprendí de él- afirmó Roy borrando su seriedad de su cara y dibujando en ella una sonrisa.

Cambiaron de tema y acabaron de cenar.

Unos minutos después estaban en la habitación.

-Ahora sí deberíamos dormir- dijo Mustang.

Riza le sonrió. Mustang se acercó a ella, haciendo que se sonrojase. Él acercó su cara a la de ella. Riza desvió su mirada hacia el suelo apoyando su frente en la de Mustang. Él la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. Entonces ella levantó un poco su mano y rozó la cicatriz del abdomen de él. Apoyó bien su mano y empezó a deslizar su mano subiendo hasta el pecho de Mustang.

Él disfrutaba el tacto suave de Riza que acariciaba su piel. Tenía ganas de besarla y decirle todo lo que sentía hacia ella, pero no podía. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos arruinasen todo el progreso que habían conseguido en su trabajo. A parte de que se suponía que no podía haber relaciones amorosas entre un superior y su subordinado.

Riza de pronto se sintió débil. Solo quería que Mustang le abrazase como ahora y no la soltase nunca. Quería estar por siempre a su lado y olvidarse del resto del mundo, ser indiferente a la vida; olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y solo saber que estaba con él y que lo amaba más que a nada en esta vida.

En ese momento Roy se separó un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo dándole después un beso en la frente.

Entonces se separaron por completo y se fueron a acostar. Se tumbaron girados él a un lado y ella hacia el otro, quedando espalda con espalda.

-Buenas noches- dijo él.

-Buenas noches- le contestó en voz baja Riza mientras una lágrima caía por su cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a iluminar la habitación. Mustang abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

Se dio la vuelta torpemente por el sueño. Junto a él se encontraba Riza. Estaba completamente dormida.

Mustang acercó su mano a su cara y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla. Luego apartó su pelo de la cara poniéndolo tras su oreja.

Depronto se vio perdido mirándola fijamente. Era tan preciosa y, para colmo, su cara al dormir parecía la de un ángel. Varios sentimientos empezaron a desbordarse de su corazón: amor, añoranza, debilidad, temor, tristeza, rabia... lujuria...

-No has cambiado nada, Riza- murmuró Mustang.

Por su mente pasó un recuerdo algo lejano.

_«-Riza, Riza- gritaba él con desesperación mientras contemplaba como su maestro tosía sangre y perdía su vida dolorosamente sin poder hacer nada._

_Al instante vio junto a la puerta a una chica rubia de unos quince años que le miraba a él y su padre aterrada y paralizada por completo»._

Aquel recuerdo nunca se alejaba de Mustang,como muchos otros recuerdos de aquellos años. Pero aquel recuerdo jamás se le olvidaría; por supuesto porque había precenciado la muerte de su maestro; pero además la imagen de Riza asustada junto a la puerta sin poder moverse ni saber que hacer le recordaba que, a pesar de que no lo demostrase, en el fond seguía siendo aquella chica aterrada que tenía miedo a todo aquel o aquello que pudiese quitar una vida. Aún así ahora ella era una de aquellas personas que habían matado a gente y posiblemente tuviese que volver a hacerlo.

Mustang se sentía culpable en parte. Sabía que su amiga se había alistado al ejercito, había participado en la Guerra de Ishval, y se habís convertido en su fiel mano derecha y subordinada todo por él, sólo por él, para protegerlo. Toda su vida, lo había dejado todo y, se había convertido y había hecho lo que más podía repudiar en su vida.

-Te debo tanto- volvió a susurrar.

Entonces los ojos de Riza empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Mustang se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le importó. Se mantuvo quieto cerca de ella mirando su cara. Cuando ella abrió por completo sus ojos y logró acostumbrarlos a la luz se percató de la mirada de Roy. Sus mejillas tomaron instantaneamente un color carmesí.

-Buenos días- la saludó él con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Bu... buenos... días- logró contestarle ella con mucho nerviosismo y sorprendida.

-Voy a prepararte el desayuno- dijo Mustang sin borrar su sonrisa y levantandose de una brinco de la cama.

Al instante estaba fuera de la habitación dejando a Riza en la cama aún bastante sorprendida.

Unos Riza salio del cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Allí se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a salir ya vestida con el uniforme militar.

-Buenos día, Mustang- dijo esta vez bastante natural y sin tartamudear, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa y cogía la taza de café que él le daba.

Removió un poco el café y se lo bebió rapidamente.

Mustang se sentó frente a ella y dio un sorbo a su café mientras leía el periódico diario. Riza mientras cogía una de las tostadas que Mustang había preparado y depositado en medio de la mesa y le huntaba mantequilla.

-Hay dos presos de la cárcel sueltos que escaparon ayer por la mañana-comentó Mustang antes de beber otro sorbo-. Uno de ellos por lo visto controla la alquimia.

Riza dio el último mordisco a su tostada antes de decir:

-¿Cree que debemos encargarnos de ello?

-Creo que ya se estarán encargandose de ello otros- dedujo él y añadio con su típico orgullo-. Sino ya estarían entre rejas de nuevo antes de que los periodicos pudiesen publicar su fuga.

Entonces se metió dos tostadas enteras en la boca y la tragó mientras acababa de tomar su café.

Al tragarlo todo miró a su teniente y la descubró mirandole con seriedad pero a la vez sorprendida.

-No deja de sorprenderme, señor...-dijo ella.

-¡Y mira que tableta!- exclamó Mustang levantándose y presumiendo de su abdomen y todo su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso.

Riza se levantó resignada por su coronel. Cada día le parecía más inmaduro... pero después de todo, así le quería.

Un poco después Mustang se estaba duchando mientras su mente divagaba en otro mundo. Estaba pensando en Riza y a la vez en aquel asunto de los presos. Había algo que le preocupaba pero no sabía el qué.

El día pasó lentamente como casi todos los días, sobre todo para Mustang que necesitaba algo nuevo y emocionante.

-Coronel- se le acercó a hablar Havoc antes de irse a su casa y mientras la teniente Hawkeye no estaba-, ¿sabe con quién tengo una cita?

-No se como lo vuestro a durado más de una semana si ella es una maniática de los hombres trabajadores y hechos y derechos-dijo el coronel sabiendo de quién hablaba y deprimiendo a Havoc.

-Coronel, estoy enamorado de Rebecca.

Mustang levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando y por un momento juró que los ojos del álferez eran dos corazones que iban a explotar.

-Porque es pechugona- le espetó Mustang.

-No es solo eso...- suspiró Havoc.

Realmente cuando se enamoraba le daba fuerte.

-La flecha de cúpido se te ha clavado muy profunda- dijo Mustang.

-Por cierto, coronel, y hablando de pechugas- siguió hablando Havoc. Al parecer no escuchó lo último que dijo su superior-, la teniente Hawkeye es bastante... usted sabe. Es una oportunidad que no se debería desperdiciar.

Mustang arrugó los papeles con fuerza.

Riza venía subiendo las escaleras. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la oficina se abrió esta sola y entonces salió Havoc algo chamuscado. Riza le miró extrañada.

-Tenga buenas noches- se despidió Havoc con voz depresiba.

-Igualmente- le respondió ella levantando una mano.

Cuando Havoc desapareció de su vista miró hacia el interior de la oficina. Al fondo estaba el coronel muy sereno apoyando su boca en sus dos manos juntas y sus codos apoyados en su escritorio. Ella le mandó una mirada asesina que el coronel hizo como si no la hubiese visto.

-Teniente Hawkeye- dijo mientras ella se acercaba hacia él-, ¿ha encontrado ya sus llaves?

-No- contestó al desganada entonces añadió una pregunta-. ¿Y usted señor, ha enviado los documentos que anoche acabó de firmar?

Mustang suspiró y miró a su teniente con cara de aburrimiento. Siempre el trabajo, parecía que no existiese nada más.

-Claro que sí. Me acompañó usted misma, mi querida teniente.

En ese momento Riza hizo memoria y lo recordó. «Es verdad. Hoy mi cerebro está bastante despistado», pensó. Y así era. Y todo se debía a que estaba nerviosa, ya que Mustang le había dejado todo el día buscar sus llaves a no ser que le encargasen un trabajo. Por suerte solo hizo dos recados y pudo dedicar el resto de tiempo a buscar las llaves; pero no las encontró. Y el caso es que lo más seguro es que esta noche acabaría durmiendo otra vez con su superior.

-Teniente, vamonos ya- le hizo volver a la realidad el coronel-. No se preocupe por las llaves, puedes quedarte en mi piso todo lo que quieras.

-Pero no debería- se opuso ella al instante-. Además necesito más ropa.

Mustang se puso pensativo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a por su abrigo. Iban a salir los dos de la oficina cuando Mustang se detuvo en seco.

-¿No se lleva el abrigo?- interrogó su teniente-. Hoy hace frío.

En ese momento Riza calló en la cuenta de algo y contestó al instante:

-Ayer me lo dejé olvidado en mi casa.

Mustang se quitó el abrigo entonces y se lo entregó a ella para que lo utilizace.

-Gracias.

El coronel volvió a ponerse pensativo hasta llegar al coche. Allí se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y dijo:

-¡Ya sé! Como hoy hemos salido más temprano las tiendas siguen abiertas.

Riza no lo pilló del todo.

-Puede comprarse ropa- se explicó el coronel-. Se la pago yo no se preocupe y mientras paso a visitar a mi tía.

-¿Está seguro de que lo va a pagar usted?

-Para una dama tengo todo el dinero del mundo- dijo él con voz sensual y acercándose a besar su mano pero Riza la apartó enseguida evitando el juego del coronel.

-En ese caso- siguió hablando ella-, deberíamos irnos ya.

Mustang abrió entonces la puerta del coche a su teniente y esta entró y se acomodó.

-Comprate ropa ligerita y escotada, ¿vale?- bromeó Mustang mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

Pero en esas cosas él solía hablar muy en serio a veces. Así que Riza no supo muy bien si era una simple gracia de su Coronel. Simplemente no contestó nada y desvió su mirada seria hacia la ventanilla.

-No lo decía enserio- afirmó Roy tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

Riza no dijo nada. Una vez más estaba hundida en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos. Mustang no la molestó más.

Quince minutos después Riza estaba haciendo compras mientras Roy conducía hasta el bar de su tía.

Al llegar estacionó el coche al lado de la acera. Entró al bar y al instante se vio rodeado de chicas que le saludaban con abrazos y algunos besos en las mejillas, mientras otra le quitaba el abrigo y para guardarlo.

-¡Eh!- dijo a la joven de pelo café que le estaba quitando el abrigo-. No hace falta. Sólo vengo a darle algo a Madame Mustang.

La chica asintió e hizo caso. Las chicas fueron dispersandose mientras Mustang se acercaba a la barra.

-¡Mira quien viene!- exclamó una señora algo mayor y redodeada-. ¡Pero si es mi chico Roy!

Mustang la saludo con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las butacas. Una chica rubia que Mustang conocía muy bien se echó a su espalda y le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello.

-¡Roy!- le saludó alegremente.

Madame Mustang le sirvió a Roy un vasito de wisky.

-¿Qué te trae por este antro?- le interrogó.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuándo no necesitas un favor?

Mustang sonrió a su tía y sacó un manojo de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confusa Madame Mustang-. Esas no son tus llaves.

-Exacto- asintió Roy-. Son de la teniente Hawkeye.

-¿De Riza? ¿Qué haces tú con sus llaves?

Mustang levantó una ceja y miró a su tía como si fuese tonta.

-Necesito que las guardes- volvió a hablar él.

-¡Se las has robado para que tenga que dormir en tu piso!- exclamó la joven rubia cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Mustang estaba haciendo.

Mustang movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo asintiendo.

-Nunca lo has echo conmigo- se quejó entonces la chica.

-Fuera de aquí- la echó la tía de Mustang muy seria y la chica le obedeció al instante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que te lo guarde?- interrogó entonces a su sobrino.

-Vendré dentro de unos cuatro días, supongo.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza estaba sentada en el sofá con Hayate sobre sus piernas. Estaba pensativa. No dejaba de pensar en que debía dormir una noche más en el piso del coronel.

De pronto la habitación se fue oscureciendo hasta que se apagaron las luces por completo. Entonces vio dos lucecillas que se acercaban a ella.

El reflejo de las llamas provoco un brillo rojizo en los ojos azabaches del Roy. Este ofreció su mano a Riza mientras con la otra sujetaba las velas. La guió hasta una mesa donde estaba todo perfectamente colocado y servido. Dejó en el centro de la mesa las velas y retiró una silla para que se sentase la teniente.

-Que sorpresa- dijo casi en susurros ella mientras se acomodaba.

En el centro de la mesa había pollo al horno y una bandeja con ensalada.

En la cara de Mustang apareció una sonrisa al notar que su teniente sonreía también un poco ruborizada.

-Pensé que no estaría mal una cena elegante- dijo él.

Quería haber dicho una cena romántica, ya que era eso, pero inconcientemente dijo elegante. Dejó dos patas de pollo en un plato que estaba en el suelo. Enseguida Hayate Negro se avalanzó sobre su comida favorita.

-Lo está malcriando mucho- le regaño la rubia.

-Y a ti también- le contestó Mustang sentándose y con aquella sonrisa tan propia suya.

Riza se sonrojó mucho más. Entonces Roy la miró fijamente; con esos ojos que aquella noche brillaban del color del atardecer anaranjado y rojo; aquella mirada tan firme. Era aquella de la cuál se había enamorado años atrás. Y comprendió que no había razón alguna para sonrojarse por cualquier tontería que le decía. Aquella noche sabía que Mustang no quería ser un coronel de la milicia. Quería ser aquel chico normal que hace unos años no era más que un joven alquimista dispuesto a dar todo por hacer paz en su país y aprender tanto lo posible como lo imposible.

Riza sonrió ampliamente y la sonrisa de Roy se agrandó. Cenaron hablando de viejos tiempos y cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo. Mustang se reía a caracajadas cada vez que Riza le recordaba las cosas que había hecho y ella no dejaba de repetirle, también riéndose aunque más moderada, que era un payaso y que hasta ahora lo seguía siendo.

Al acabar de cenar Roy estaba exhausto. No recordaba nunca haberse reído tanto.

Recogió la mesa mientras Riza preparaba una cama improvisada a Hayate en el sofá con unos cojines.

Entonces sintió que Mustang la abrazaba desde atrás. Ella se giró al instante sin que Mustang dejase de abrazarla.

Los labios de él se juntaron con los suyos sin que le diese tiempo a decir nada. Para sorpresa de Roy, Riza no se opuso al beso y le siguió la corriente. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Hayate miraba desde su camita sin entender mucho lo que ocurría.

Entonces Riza cogió suavemente la mano del pelinegro y se dirigieron los dos a la habitación.

Allí cogió Riza la iniciativa enganchandose por el cuello de Roy y besándolo apasionada. Él comprendió que Riza estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quería sin poner quejas y que también lo estaba deseando. Mustang respondió a aquel beso. Pasó sus manos por la espalda se Riza acariciándola por encima de la camiseta. Bajó un poco una de sus manos.

Dejaron de besarse nuevamente, pero Mustang a penas cogió un poco de aire y se apoderó de el cuello de la chica, haciendo que a esta se le escapase un gemido.

Empezó a levantar un poco su camiseta mientras ella solo dejaba llevarse e intenteba besar también el cuello del azabache. Enredó sus dedos entre el pelo oscuro y lo apretó un poco, sin llegar a lastimarle, cuando él la apegó más hacia sí haciendo que el roce fuese más intenso.

Roy se separó un poco, la cogió de la mano y sentandose en un costado de la cama la puso sobre su regazo. Volvieron a besarse.

Roy le quitó la camiseta y empezó a acariciar su espalda topandose con suaves relieves por las quemaduras del tatuaje de la Alquimia de Fuego.

Ella para no ser menos le quitó a él también la camiseta dejando ver su torso firme y musculoso, el cual no dejaba de acariciar. De pronto algo impidió que las manos de Roy siguiesen haciendo su trabajo. Lo desabrochó.

El sostén cayó en la otra mano, pero lo tiró por encima de sus cabezas. Empezó a acariciar sus pechos mientras a ella se le escapaban gemidos de placer. Cuando empezó a besarlos. Riza quiso decir algo pero no le salía la voz.

Roy la cogió por los muslos y la levantó. Al hacer fuerza el pecho de Riza rozo contra el torso fuerte.

Roy sintió como se endurecían cada vez más sus pezones con aquel contacto.

Riza podía notar la erección de Roy contra su entrepierna. Roy la dejó en la cama y la besó con desesperación. Mientras le bajó los pantalones y quitó su ropa interior.

Empezó a acariciar y juguetear con su clítoris mientras Riza gemía incontrolablemente. Aquellos gemidos eran música para Roy.

La parte íntima de Riza estaba completamente húmeda. Roy supo que era el momento, pero antes decidió jugar un poco con ella.

Metió un dedo en su interior y empezó a moverlo de fuera para dentro.

Riza sentía que iba a morir de placer. Entonces Roy metió dos dedos más de golpe, provocando esta vez un dolor que hizo que dos lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

Roy lo notó y realentizó el movimiento de sus dedos y la beso con ternura y pasión.

Sacó sus dedos y sin dejar de besarla separó sus piernas. Riza sabía que iba a pasar, estaba un poco asustada ya que era su primera vez, pero no pensaba frenar a Roy.

Se liberó de aquel duradero beso y dijo:

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

Mustang comprendió para sorpresa suya que era virgen. Asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y se adentró lentamente en ella.

Riza gemía. Dos sensaciones muy diferentes recorrían su cuerpo: dolor y placer. No sabía muy bien cuál ganaba a cuál. Pero no le importaba, solo trataba de soportar aquel dolor. Entonces Roy metió completamente su miembro, rompiéndo el himen. Los ojos de Riza se abriero más de lo normal.

Mustang la besó para tranquilizarla.

Empezó a moverse en su interior y poco a poco iba más rápido. El dolor fue desapareciendo hasta que solo fuesen unas leves punzadas. Roy empezó a darle cada vez más rápido y fuerte, mientras se escapaban gemidos de las dos bocas.

Riza se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda del tras una última estocada de este llegaron los dos a la vez al clímax.

Una sensación placentera y de descanso y desahogo recorrió sus cuerpos.

Se quedaron los dos tumbados el uno junto al otro. Roy la besó suavemente en los labios y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

-Eres mía.

-Sí-asintió ella abrazandose a él.

Mustang se colocó boca arriba abrazando con un brazo a Riza, mientras ella se aferraba a él.

El mundo alrededor suyo desapareció por completo.

En la mente de Roy aparecieron todas las personas que amaba, con su teniente incluida, en un mundo sin guerras ni diferencias ni cargos. Ese mundo era el que él quería, aquel por el cual aún seguía luchando.

-Mustang- susurró Riza haciéndole bajar de las nubes-, nunca va a estar solo.

Roy la miró de reojo. Iba a hablar, pero los ojos de Riza estaban cerrados y decidió no molestarla.

Los dos acabaron dormidos, así, abrazados.


End file.
